Destroy all humans
by Dragonlord0
Summary: During the first landing on Earth, Crypto and Pox came across a boy who agreed to give them intel on the planet in exchange they would help him find his mother. Now Crypto has a partner as both learn to trust each other. Will they find his mother? Will the Human race survive this partnership? Find out here. Story Reuploaded


Chapter 1 the meeting

Crypto 137 landed his saucer in Turnipseed farm. Crypto soon exited his ship.

"Why am I here again?" Crypto asked his boss Pox who used a small device to make a hologram of himself.

"Your here to acquire information Crypto. If we're to find your predecessor we need to know more about this planet." Pox said.

"Uh hello?" A young voice said making Crypto look behind him and saw a young boy who looked to be at least 10 years old. He had brown pants black shoes a green shirt on and had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes.

"You need something kid?" Crypto asked.

"Actually yes and apparently you need help with finding someone." The kid said walking up to him. "Names Sean by the way. Your's?" Sean asked.

"Crypto. So you say you can help me or something?" Crypto asked.

"Actually yes. My entire family is military I can help you find who it is you're looking for." Sean said.

"And in exchange?" Pox asked.

"I need your help to help me find my mother. This group full of men in black just showed up last year and took her from home. She's one of the highest ranking military advisors in the country. I've been trying to find her ever since but no luck. Then I decided to check other places in the country in here you are." Sean said making Pox hum in thought.

"Crypto I think he can be quite useful to us. Tell me how much do you know about combat?" Pox asked.

"Plenty." Sean said.

"Very well then. Lets begin." Pox said as the two new partners walked over to a group of cows.

"They eat with their mouths?" Crypto asked disgusted.

"Well, how does your kind eat?" Sean asked.

"Another story for another time." Pox said.

"Attention Earth Creature this planet is now part of the Furon Empire." Crypto said but the cow just mooed.

"Uh you do realize your talking to a cow right?" Sean asked snickering slightly.

"A what?" Crypto asked.

"Oh dear. This is a cow. Its just a mindless animal. It can't understand you." Sean said.

"What! Then what the hell am I doing here talking to this stupid thing!" Crypto asked before the cow turned around and pooped next to him. "ARGH!" Crypto yelled before using his powers to throw all the cows into the air and all around the place before killing them all.

"Remind not to make you mad." Sean said.

"Noted." Crypto said before seeing a farmer come out the house. "What about that thing?" Crypto asked before the farmer started shooting at them.

"YIKES!" Sean yelled before quickly running over and head butted the farmer and snapped his neck.

"Wow not bad kid. Who taught you how to fight?" Crypto asked impressed by how well he performed despite his age.

"I mostly learned from watching TV." Sean said before more farmers appeared. "Oh for crying put loud." Sean said before he grabbed the shotgun and fired at two of the farmers before throwing an axe at the last one splitting his head in two.

Soon enough two cops appeared by the saucer.

"Oh great. Kid you want to handle this or let me do it?" Crypto asked.

"Eh I had the last four. It's your turn." Sean said making him smirk.

"Bout time." Crypto said before pulling out his guns and started zapping them before taking off just as the military arrived but they were no match for the advanced weapons. "Now lets get out of here." Crypto said pulling him inside his saucer and flew to the mothership.

Later

"Wow." Sean said inspecting the high tech weapons on board.

"Now as for our agreement you'll help us find Crypto 136 and in return we'll help you find your mother. But what makes you think she's even alive?" Pox asked since there was a chance she could be dead.

"Trust me she's alive. After all you don't want to kill your best ace in the hole." Sean said picking up one of the weapons and examined it.

"Hey careful now." Crypto said not wanting his partner to kill himself.

"Relax now I know how a weapon like this works." Sean said before putting it back. "So why are you two even here anyway?" Sean asked making them look at each other.

"Well I suppose we might as well be truthful. The DNA of the Furon race is becoming more and more unstable with each new clone. Humans however have pure Furon DNA locked in their brains. When we first arrived here eons ago humans were a young species." Pox said.

"So basically you need to kill a large number of humans and retrieve their brains for that DNA." Sean said.

"Yes but not you since you're trying to help us." Pox said.

"Just so long as you don't completely kill the human race I'm good." Sean said.

"So where to next?" Crypto asked.

"I believe we might find what we need in Roswell." Pox said.

"Roswell? Thats a very small and remote town are you sure?" Sean asked.

"It's just a hunch. Besides there could be something valuable there." Pox said.

"Well, lets go." Crypto said as they left.

 **Authors Note: Yeah Short but the first level was really stupid and lame in my view. Next one however is much more entertaining. Now this was an idea I had before my first account started acting up so I couldn't publish it there. Now stay tuned for the next Chapter my friends. Read and Review. See ya.**


End file.
